Harry Potter and the Serpent's Shadow
by NoxPersona9
Summary: Voldemort is dead and the Wizarding world is back to normal. But an ancient evil is rising from the depths, seeking to tear the veil between the living and the dead. As darkness draws closer, Harry Potter and his friends realize that to stop this arcane threat, they must uncover the darkest secrets of Wizarding history, and in the process, discover the true nature of magic itself.
1. The Serpent's Wake

**Chapter 1: The Serpent's Wake**

 **Hello everyone! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and also my first fanfiction in a while. I'm still a bit rusty so if there's anything I can improve on, please feel free to tell me. So anyways, please review and enjoy!**

The forest was quiet, save for the snake's soft slithering. Its underside grazed against the moist green leaves, coiling and recoiling. Its scales were acid green, with the exception of the red markings on its hood and the yellowing paper wrapped around its middle; its eyes were a weathered gold, as if having seen the strife and discord of centuries past. As it moved, it flitted out its blackened tongue, taking in the humid air. Small animals made their way around the forest, but it had no appetite - it had eaten four days ago, and would have no trouble carrying on for the next week. But it sensed its destination, it could practically feel it ahead: a small cave hidden from above by the dense canopy and located in the darkest and deepest part of the forest. No Muggle nor wizard could set foot in it, for it was protected by powerful, deadly enchantments.

Entering the cave, the snake came to a stop; a second later, a wizened man stood in its place, his knotted hands clutching the yellowed paper wrapped around the snake. He wore a purple robe embroidered by gold; his bald, liver-spotted head was crowned by a laurel wreath. He hobbled into the cave, rasping softly in pain with each step. The cave's interior was completely innocuous, save for a several hundred tattered, beaten papers plastered on the jagged walls. The ancient-looking wizard wordlessly raised his hand, summoning a serpent-shaped staff from the recesses of the cave. Grasping it firmly, he used it as support to make his way to an uncovered portion of stone wall and slapped the paper against it; the sound eerily resounded against the walls.

" _Astrictus._ " his gravelly voice echoed through the cave.

He put his hand down. The paper did not fall. Satisfied, the man turned and shuffled to the beginning of the row, where, as always, he began to read the clippings in order:

* * *

 **THE BOY WHO LIVED TRIUMPHS (2 May 1998)  
He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Meets His End**

Harry Potter has immortalized himself in history as the wizard who brought about the death of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, arguably the most powerful Dark wizard in history, and liberated Wizarding Britain from his control. A thorough investigation by the Ministry of Magic has revealed that an immense battle took place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry between Death Eaters and Hogwarts staff, students, alumni, and members of the Order of the Phoenix. Current statistics show a casualty count of over five hundred, including the deaths of Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Fred Weasley (for a full list of deaths, see pg. 13). From interviewing eyewitnesses, many of whom participated in the battle itself, _The Daily Prophet_ has created a timeline of the battle for its readers' convenience:

 **8:37 PM:** Professor Minerva McGonagall summons the student body and staff, giving word that Headmaster Severus Snape, who has been confirmed by the Ministry of Magic as the murderer of Albus Dumbledore, had left under incriminating circumstances. The Heads of Houses prepare evacuation for students under 17 through a passage leading to the Hog's Head, a local pub in Hogsmeade.

 **9:02 PM:** As evacuation is underway, teachers and students prepare the castle's defenses, animating stone statues and casting protective charms over the school. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his forces, a collection of Death Eaters, Dementors, and giants (and according to some eyewitnesses, the infamous werewolf Fenrir Greyback) reach the boundaries of the school.

 **9:18 PM:** The first battles take place at the forest and Entrance Hall; small units are dispatched at the secret entrances to sabotage and defend.

 **9:42 PM:** Evacuation is complete, and the passage between the Hog's Head and Hogwarts is destroyed to prevent Death Eater entrance. Students are taken away from scene of battle by members of staff and the Order of the Phoenix by Side-Along Apparation and Floo Powder.

 **10:14 PM:** Death Eaters penetrate through the defenses, enter the school. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named allegedly absent from the scene of battle.

 **10:28 PM:** Heavy fighting reported near the forest, Transfiguration Courtyard, Entrance Hall, and lower floors. Acromantulas reportedly entered the battle in an attempt to escape the burning forest. As many as a hundred dementors have entered the school grounds; several students and staff produced corporeal Patronuses to repel them.

 **11:00 PM:** He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named calls an armistice, recalling his forces from the battle and addresses Harry Potter, saying that he would personally join the battle should he not surrender himself in one hour.

 **11:53 PM:** The dead are collected from battle and placed in the Great Hall, some being underage; injuries are being treated. Last confirmed sighting of Harry Potter before post-armistice is by Neville Longbottom, 17.

 **12:14 AM:** He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named enters the school with Death Eaters, giants. Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper of Hogwarts, enters with them while carrying the body of Harry Potter, who He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named claims was killed while trying to leave the battle.

 **12:28 AM:** Parents of students, along with the centaur and Thestral herds of Hogwarts, and one Hippogriff enter the castle. Battle recommences.

 **12:39 AM:** Death Eaters retreat into the Great Hall, suffer severe casualties. Harry Potter reveals himself to be alive, proceeds to address He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

 **12:47 AM:** Harry Potter delivers final blow in the duel with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

 **4:09 AM:** All Death Eaters in the castle are captured and detained; Kingsley Shacklebolt is named temporary Minister of Magic.

 _The Daily Prophet_ will have more information in today's edition of _The Evening Prophet,_ but readers can get more information on recent updates on _Wizarding Wireless Network News_ , working in conjunction with _The Daily Prophet_. Please stay tuned for further updates.

* * *

 **MASSIVE CHANGES IN THE MINISTRY (20 July 1998)  
New Minister Calls For Massive Reformation in Ministry Policy  
**

With the recent defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Ministry of Magic is already taking steps to minimize the damage done by corrupt Ministry officials. In a landslide victory, ex-Auror and temporary Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, was elected into office this Sunday following the resignation of Pius Thicknesse, who _The Daily Prophet_ can exclusively reveal had been acting under the Imperius Curse for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's regime for the past year. Ministry officials are yet to release a statement on Thicknesse's fate.

Having been sworn into office, Shacklebolt has already retracted several Ministry decrees made in the past year under Thicknesse's term, including the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, which illegalized all Muggle-born witches and wizards. "In spite of the recent insurgency, we all stand stronger than ever," Shacklebolt reassured his audience in his inauguration address. "Now is the time for reform and renewal - to weed out the roots of corruption from our diseased government; to purify ourselves with officeholders who will give out unbiased justice and to revoke the extensive damage the has plagued our world not just from the past year, but from the time when Dark magic dared to rear its grotesque face." Furthermore, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has released all witches and wizards, granting them a full pardon and a compensation of 5000 Galleons for false imprisonment; the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is currently relocating prisoners in Azkaban to Ministry prisons while removing Dementors from Azkaban. Wizengamot Administration Services report that cases of Muggle-borns imprisoned under the Registration Commission will be reviewed and judged by the court.

Several international governments have offered aid for victims of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's regime, including France and Bulgaria, both of which had already offered asylum to Muggle-borns persecuted in the past year. While not yet confirmed, reports indicate that the International Confederation of Wizards is to have an emergency meeting in the coming week.

The Ministry is also undergoing a purging of corrupt officials including Dolores Umbridge and Albert Runcorn, both of whom have been arrested and subsequently charged for crimes against humanity. With the deaths of many Aurors such as Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, the Minister has temporarily suspended the stringent requirements for potential Aurors; because of this, many fighters in the Battle of Hogwarts have enlisted and have helped capture several Death Eaters, bringing them to trial. Among these new recruits is Harry Potter himself, who exclusively told the Ministry "it has been [his] dream to become an Auror" since his fourth year at Hogwarts. With such qualified wizards on the job, the Ministry reassures us that peace and stability will quickly return.

* * *

 **HOGWARTS RECONSTRUCTION COMPLETE (5 August 1998)  
** **Will Open For New School Year in September**

Following the historic battle in May, in which Harry Potter defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in their legendary duel, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been undergoing much reconstruction due to the severe damage from the Battle of Hogwarts. But as of yesterday, according to Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts has finished its reconstruction and will open as usual on 1st September for the new school year. "With the rebuilding of our school complete," Professor McGonagall says, "We will continue giving the finest magical education in Britain for young witches and wizards. Hogwarts will always be open to those seeking knowledge." With the recent repeal of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, Muggle-Born students will be allowed to attend Hogwarts School once more.

Harry Potter, hero of the Wizarding world, recently spoke out about the late Severus Snape, who was appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts last September. He has also moved for the placement of Snape's portrait in the Headmaster's Office, in the tradition of all late Hogwarts Headmasters.) Severus Snape, a former Death Eater, turned spy for Albus Dumbledore near the end of the First Great Wizarding War, due to, as Mr. Potter claims, "a great act of genuine remorse". Readers should note that last month, Mr. Potter spoke out in an interview with Xenophilius Lovegood, editor of _The Quibbler,_ after the latter's release from Azkaban. Mr. Potter claimed that Albus Dumbledore, former Headmaster of Hogwarts, had not been killed by Severus Snape. He had not, in fact, been murdered at all. _The Daily Prophet_ has printed an exert from the interview here:

 **H.P. :** Professor Dumbledore was already dying for a year before that night. He accidentally triggered a life-threatening curse while destroying an object of great importance to Voldemort.

 **X.L. :** An object? What kind of object?

 **H.P. :** I'm afraid I can't say. But it would have instantly killed him right then if it hadn't been for Professor Snape. He contained the curse in Dumbledore's hand, but the curse still would've killed him in a little more than a year. Dumbledore asked Snape to end his life that night at the Astronomy Tower. He wanted to go quickly and on his own terms, not Voldemort's. It was part of his plan to make Voldemort think that Snape was loyal to him.

Following his controversial interview, Potter demanded that Severus Snape's portrait be hung in the Headmaster's Office. He, like Albus Dumbledore, refused to reveal his reason to trust Snape, but has nevertheless described him as "...probably the bravest man I ever knew".

* * *

Several other clippings followed, each one less tattered than the last: **THE BOY WHO LIVED PROMOTED TO HEAD OF AUROR OFFICE;** **GRANGER TABLES ANTI-PRO-PUREBLOOD BILLS;** **HOUSE-ELVES GRANTED RIGHTS TO WAGES, NO SELF-PUNISHMENT, IN REVOLUTIONARY LAW;** **POTTER DEMANDS FOR CHANGE IN STATUE OF SECRECY;** **DEATH EATER ACTIVITY REPORTED IN LONDON,** **IS** **YOU-KNOW-WHO'S RETURN** **POSSIBLE?; MINISTRY QUELLS FEARS OF HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED'S RETURN**. And finally, the most recent article: **DARK MARKS SIGHTED ALL ACROSS BRITAIN.**

The old man let out a long hiss of satisfaction, his eyes focused on the moving pictures in the clipping: a collage of green serpent-tongued skulls floating over various buildings - a Muggle apartment complex, a triangular 50-foot high wall, and a large castle among others; a tall black wizard, broad shouldered and bald, with a single gold hoop earring speaking before a massive crowd; two tall men, one freckled and red-headed and the other skinny and bespectacled briskly walking, avoiding the crowd following them. The ancient wizard lifted his bony, wrinkled finger and softly traced it over the skinny man's face. He let out a sibilant snarl, in what only a few could understand as: _Harry Potter... The Boy Who Lived... I will return... and you, and all your kind, shall know the true power of Dark magic long forgotten._


	2. Fire Over England

**Chapter 2: Fire Over England**

 **Hi everyone! There's not much to say for this chapter except please review and enjoy!**

Harry was pacing anxiously around his cluttered, chaotic office. He looked at his dented gold watch, once the property of Fabian Prewett, and saw that it had hardly been a minute since he last checked it. It had been a little over two years since Voldemort's defeat, and once the initial chaos of rounding up his followers had subsided, he was formally given Auror training and induction. Since then, he found that this job was laughably easier compared to the Horcrux hunt. True, there was always some nasty business every few months, but he discovered that most Dark wizards had neither the brains nor the cunning of his former adversary. Harry wasn't complaining - he felt immensely relieved after Voldemort's death, and the relative ease of his new job gave him more time to spend with Ginny - once she had finished her last year at Hogwarts with Luna and, to no one's surprise, Hermione, who insisted on finishing her seventh year despite Kingsley's repeated assurance that there was no need. Needless to say, she attained an 'O' on all her NEWTs.

The office door opened. Harry looked up expectantly at a besieged Ron entering the office, floating a large stack of blank parchments. Ron waved his wand, causing the parchments to spread about the room and hover motionlessly.

"Anything new?" Harry asked eagerly.

"There have been a few more Marks near Kent but whoever cast them disappeared before we got there," Ron said. "We've got Magical Law Enforcement getting rid of them and we've dispatched a team of Obliviators for any Muggles who might've seen the Marks."

Frowning slightly, Harry stood up and flicked his wand at one of the blank hovering papers. A map suddenly drew itself on the parchment; he jabbed at it several times, causing small fiery dots to appear on the maps to mark spots where the Dark Marks had been cast.

"I still can't see any pattern," Harry said. "The Marks are cropping up all around the country but the buildings themselves are perfectly ordinary."  
"But all of the buildings were empty," Ron added, "Hang on though - don't the Death Eaters usually cast them when they've killed someone?"

"Yeah, but we don't know if it's the Death Eaters," Harry said. "Greyback's the only one left, but he wasn't part of Voldemort's inner circle. I doubt that he knows how to cast the Dark Mark."  
"But then who else could've done it? It's not like You-Know-Who wrote a book on it." Ron said.

Harry opened his mouth, but just then the office door opened and Hermione burst in.

"You two had better come down for this one," she said breathlessly. "We caught someone casting the Mark over a Muggle home in Bristol. He killed the family too. We're in Courtroom 10."

Without waiting for their response at her revelation, she gracefully twisted and Disapparated from the office; Harry and Ron immediately followed suit. They found Hermione and a group of wizards standing around a ragged man strapped to a chair. At once, the crowd parted, allowing Harry and Ron to properly see the suspect. His face was cadaverous and gaunt. He had sallow cheeks and pale lips clenched tightly shut. His black hair extended far below his neck, covering his dark, heavy-lidded eyes. His shirt was heavily tattered, revealing a pallid, bony chest with several faded tattoos. Harry pulled out his wand and warily pointed it at the man.

"Who are you? Why did you kill that Muggle family?" he demanded.

The man showed no indication of having heard him. Furrowing his eyebrows, Harry grabbed the man's chin and lifted it, jabbing the wand at his throat.

"Did you cast the Dark Mark?" Harry growled.

Once again, the man was silent. Harry pressed his wand further towards the man's chin.

"Why did you kill that family of Muggles?" he snarled, to complete silence.

Something was wrong. The man's eyes were glossy and unfocused, as though he had a concussion. His skin was cold and clammy to touch and his hands visibly shook. Harry let go of his chin and lowered his wand. He wordlessly motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow him outside the room.

" _Muffliato._ " he muttered, pointing at the door.

"Hermione, I need you to tell me exactly what happened." Harry said.

"We got a report that another Dark Mark had been sighted in Bristol, so we Apparated there. We saw a flash of green light and we followed it to the house. When we got there, we saw the bodies of a man and woman near the front yard. And the one who killed them - that man inside - he just fell to the ground and started sobbing. He kept apologizing and saying "I'm sorry, I didn't know, I didn't know" and he hasn't spoken a word since we've detained him. We've ran basic tests on his wand and it's fairly old; it's been inactive for a long time - nearly seventeen years. I've already had it sent to check its owner in case it isn't his. But one thing to note was that almost all the spells used in the past month were Killing Curses."

Harry, with a slight chill in his blood, turned to Ron and asked, "Did you notice his eyes? They were completely unfocused and he was acting really disoriented. Remember back in our second year when Lockhart tried to use a Memory Charm on us? There was a flash of green light right before the cave collapsed. Did Lockhart act like that bloke right after he was hit?"

"Bloody hell, you're right - he did! You reckon he got hit with a Memory Charm?" Ron asked, his eyes going wide.  
"Maybe, but I don't think that's the only thing going on. When I touched him, his skin was cold and clammy. Like he'd seen- "  
"A Dementor!" Ron gasped, "But how can that be possible? We have all the Dementors in Britain on lockdown. Hermione, did you feel a weird cold?"  
"No - there were none of the usual signs of a Dementor there. And it's not their breeding season either. I don't know any other creature that could do something like that to a person unless- unless it was a Lethifold!" she cried.  
"What's a Lethifold?" Ron and Harry asked automatically.

Hermione gave them both an familiar look of exasperation, which caused them both to grin feebly.

"A lethifold is a carnivorous and highly dangerous magical creature. It resembles a black cloak and suffocates its victims at night before eating and digesting them. And the only known defense against them is the Patronus Charm, just as with Dementors. But they're an extremely rare species, found only in the tropics." she explained.

"Then what's a Lethifold doing all the way out in the middle of Bristol?" Ron asked.  
"I don't know, but whatever is going on isn't good. We need to keep this investigation completely under wraps," Harry said. "Hermione, let Kingsley know about this immediately. Ron, can you finish interrogating him? There's someone I need to see."

He gave a meaningful look at both of them until their eyes widened in understanding. Hermione immediately Disapparated and Ron reentered the room. Harry Disapparated back to his office. He walked to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder.

"Hogwarts!" he cried and threw the powder into the fire, which turned emerald green.

He stepped into the green flames and clambered out of the fireplace into the Headmaster's Office. It was completely empty except for the portraits of the former Headmasters. Most of them were asleep, but a few, including Albus Dumbledore's were watching him in interest.

"Harry, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore's portrait asked.  
"Hello, Professor. I need some advice." Harry told him.

Harry explained to him about the man they detained and Harry's suspicions about him. All the while, Dumbledore's portrait was looking sharply at Harry, and though he did not get the usual feeling of being X-rayed, Harry felt rather uneasy being surveyed by those bright blue eyes.

"This is indeed disturbing. And he matches no description of any known Death Eater?" Dumbledore asked.  
"None that's on record. Ron is questioning him right now but I don't know how much reliable information we can get out of him." Harry said.

"This is highly unusual. If there was indeed a Dementor or Lethifold present, someone would have certainly noticed it, yet it remained unmissed. And Ms. Granger says that she observed only a green light?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. Why, Professor? Do you think something else is going in?" Harry said.  
"I cannot be certain, Harry. You told me that the man did not respond to you, even when you forced his head back and held him at wandpoint?" he asked, to which Harry nodded.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and started explaining:

"A Memory Charm's purpose is to cause the target to forget a particular memory. But the memory is not destroyed; you see, the wizard performing the charm would cast a small sheet of magic, preventing the target from being able to access this memory. But it is the nature of magic to grow more powerful as time passes. The longer the charm holds, the stronger the magical barrier becomes. If the charm was particularly powerful, and if enough time passes, it would be possible for the barrier to start repressing other memories. I think it's likely that he may have been placed under a Memory Charm some time back. For all we know, he could have been trying to protect the Muggle family from whatever Dark creature attacked them, but, having forgotten the Patronus Charm, could cast the only other spell he hoped would repel the creature that attacked him: the Killing Curse. I suppose that in his panic and confusion, he hit the Muggle family he was trying to defend. It seems to me the most rational explanation, at least."

"But the Dark Mark, Professor," Harry said. "Even within Voldemort's inner circle, only a few knew how to conjure it. And this man, who has no memory kills a Muggle family and conjures the Dark Mark?"

"You forget, Harry," Dumbledore said, "The Dark Mark was cast before the murders - Voldemort was very careful to always cast it afterwards. I do not believe that this was the work of an active Death Eater. No, I think something much more sinister is at work here. Yet what troubles me even more than a former ally of Voldemort in our midst is this stranger's identity. Few people possess the disposition to cast the Killing Curse, and even fewer dare to use it. From what Ms. Granger says about the wand's usage, Harry, I would advise you to go through a list of all of Voldemort's supporters from his first rise to power."

Just then, the fire turned emerald and Hermione's face appeared in the flames.

"Harry, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but you need to come immediately. We've gotten a rather... strange development on who the man is." she said.

Harry immediately grabbed Floo powder before saying a hasty goodbye to Dumbledore's portrait. When he came out of the Floo Network, he saw Hermione and Ron looking at him anxiously.

"What happened?" he asked.  
"The wand report came back." Ron said simply.  
"And...?" Harry asked rather impatiently.

"I know this is going to be hard for you to believe Harry, but we've even had Ollivander come in and check," Hermione said, taking a deep breath. "The wand was purchased nearly four decades ago at Ollivander. He says he can't believe it, but the records confirm it. The purchase was made with the Black family's Gringotts account. That wand belongs to Regulus Black."


End file.
